The Fox God: First Addition
by BumBums
Summary: At the Valley Of The End, Sasuke strikes down Naruto with a killing blow, nearly killing him. In a desperate attempt, the Kyuubi tries to call on a favour by Someone to help Naruto, and successfully does so. Naruto wakes up to find himself in the hopsital, what's wrong with his eyes, and who are those people with swords dressed in strange dresses? Godly Naruto/Godly dark Gotei 13
1. The End Of A Prophecy

**Summary: At the Valley Of The End, Sasuke strikes down Naruto with a killing blow, nearly kiling him. In a desperate attempt, the Kyuubi tries to call on a favour by Someone to help Naruto, and successfully does so. Naruto wakes up to find himself in the hopsital, what's wrong with his eyes, and who are those people with swords dressed in strange dresses? Read to find out...**

 **Godlike Naruto= Can use Spiritual Pressure and Reiryoku. Juubigan(Yep, I'm calling it that) And OC Zanpakuto)**

 **Harem is massive, but you can make suggestions if you have any**

 **Bashing: Sasuke, Civilian Council, Pein/Nagato, all the villians and Obito and Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**

 **AN/: Yep, I'm getting serious here. This will still have some lemons, and probably a foot fetish(winks at boyfriend) and the harem could expend. Major shout out to my boyfriend, Girlfriend and My Broher-in-law's two wives. I got the idea of this story from them. Also, throw some reviews please! I would like some.**

 _This story is solely inspired by The Left Hand Of The Shinigami, The Fox and Rabbit, New Dawn and Science and Foxes_

 _Opening theme son= Celldweller – Switch Back_

* * *

 **Valley Of The End**

"Sasuke...Sasuke...why are you doing this?!" said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke with a look of betrayal and pure anger. Naruto had just been struck with Chidori to his chest, but he still had just about enough energy to speak as he could feel his life was starting to fade away. Sasuke, still in his stage two curse seal, looked down on Naruto with a smirk as he replied...

"You...You all of people will never know anything Naruto. Just look at you. From the day you were born, all you ever dreamed about was becoming Hokage, why? To gain affection and respect you will never be worthy of! You grew up in fear of everybody because they hated you so badly, and you could do anything about it but try to change their minds about you. You're entire existence will amount to nothing, because your purpose on this Earth is not worthy any amount of space. You are a waste, Naruto. You have trained and trained, but you still couldn't even hope to match up to my power, even with that Kyuubi's vast unlimited power".

Naruto eye-widen in surprise to what Sasuke said to him, and Sasuke continued...

"Yes, I know about you being a Jinchuriki, I was told by the civilian council that you possess the nine tails, and they didn't want you to have it in the first place. But they...(chuckles darkly)..They found out the Kyuubi was split into two before the Yondaime could seal it into you. He sealed the Yang half into himself, then sealed the other half into you. I have the Yondaime's body, and I gave it to Orochimaru in exchange for me having that power of the kyuubi which will be sealed into me!. All I needed to do, is Get rid of the other half inside you so I don't have annoyances like you in the future!".

Sasuke's evil grin began to get wider and wider, with his wings started spreading outwards as he held his head in laughter, then looked into the sky as he yelled "NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING HIM! AND RE-FORMING THE UCHIHA CLAN TO IT'S FORMER GLORY. THIS WORLD WILL BE AN ALL-UCHIHA WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". With that, Sasuke flew of to the land of Rice Patties and didn't look back, leaving Naruto to die from the Chidori he shoved into his chest.

Naruto started to cough up blood as his eye-lids started to close up...

 _'Sas...suke...I'll...I'll get you for this...I...'_

* * *

 _ **Naruto's mindscape**_

In the cage that was held by the seal, the Kubby raw'd loudly in fury as it's tailed whipped violently...

" **DAMMMMMN THAT UCHIHA! DAMN TH** **EM** **ALLLLLL!"** said the Kyuubi as it saw the water on the floor beginning to raise and the small piece of paper holding the seal shut was being burnt way...

" **No...this can't be it! I can't let him die this way! I promised her I would take care of him! Maybe...yes...It's possible!".**

The kyuubi camled down, and relaxed onto it's belly and closed it's eyes as it said **"Here me! Here my voice, Otsutsuki, Leader of the Greatest clan in the Cosmos! Here my voice as I call upon you for a proposal to be made! HHHHEEEERE MEEE!".**

The Kyuubi waited, and in a flash light, a white orb with a Tomoe symbol appeared before the nine tailed beast, and everything froze in mid air with only the orb and the Nine-tailed Fox still being able to move. They orb spoke in a feminine voice as it said _**"Kyuubi Kurama. Strongest bijuu of all Nine**_ _ **Bjuu**_ _ **and the Guardian of the Fire Country. I here you**_ _ **r**_ _ **voice calling for me. What is this**_ _ **proposal**_ _ **you wish to**_ _ **tell**_ _ **me**_ _ **of**_ _ **? Speak, or I shall leave to return to the prison my**_ _ **idiotic**_ _ **son placed me in".**_

The kyuubi didn't wasted any time to reply and said back to the white orb **"I know what you have planned, Otsutsuki, and I can help you** **accomplish** **this, if you can here me out. I wish for us to change places. I shall stay in the moon, and remain there for all eternity. You on the other hand, will live to see they day and night, and breadth the air as your presence will walk this very earth again. But through this boy that is reaching the cold** **unpleasant** **hands of death.**

 **I may not know this, but I believe you have some control over those who govern death. If you can spare this boy, and give him a second chance, he will not fail at reviving your body back to life, and bringing your World Order back in full control. Please consider this, Otsutsuki...Kaguya".**

For a whole minute, their was a silence between both the orb and the Kyuubi, but they silence was gone as the orb spoke...

" _ **This boy...is**_ _ **his**_ _ **name Uzumaki Naruto? The one My fullish son and the toads prophesied to be the one who shall decide what is to happen to this world?".**_ The Kyuubi nodded as he replied **"Yes, it is him. If he is to die, the chances of your revival shall be come very narrow since** **you** **will** **need me** **to be sealed into** **the Gedo Statue. My other Yang half is also useful, but it would be very impossible for your source to find a way into extracting that** **half** **".**

The orb made a 'hmm', then came closer to the Kyuubi then spoke again...

" _ **I shall give this boy a second chance. In fact, I shall change all aspects of him to suit my liking. I shall make him my very first mate, and grant him a range of power that will over rule my feeble son of a sage. This boy...this boy will no longer be bound to Hagoromo's will. He shall have free will to do what he wants, and command my power to his will, so long as he can find a way to have me feel the ground under my aching feet, and feel the soothing heat of the sun on my skin. I shall have my other son help me in this request...I accept your proposal, Kurama Kyuubi, strongest of the Nine Bijuu and Guardian of the Fire country".**_

The kyuubi smiled as it's sharp teeth appeared and a tear drop fell from the Nine tail fox's right eye as a white light began to envelope the Nine tailed fox's body. In mere seconds, the body of the Nine tailed beast started to disappear into small crystal particles starting from the feet, body, tails, to it's neck and head.

After one minute, nothing was left of the fox, but the orb began to change shape into a 5'4 ft. tall woman in possession of very delicate facial features as she had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground and the most noticeable thing about her appearance were the two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She possessed eyes that were similar if not exactly the pale Byakugan eyes and a third eye on the centre of her forehead with it's eyelids parting vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown, and wore very flat shoes.

The mindscape of Naruto began to also re-form as they water went down till there was nothing left, but the piece of paper that held the seal was now replace by the gates being merged into one by the very centre having the kenji 'seal' engraved into it. The woman place the index finger and middle finger of her right hand on top of her closed third eye and spoke out loud...

"Reio, God Of all things death. My dearest son. Can you here me?"

" _Mother?..."_ said another masculine voice **(AN/:think of Vageta's English voice)** that spoke within Kaguya's mind.

"Yes, It is me, My dear son. I am not yet whole, but I am free from your brother's prison"

" _Mother...It has been so long since I spoke to you. How can I be of service to the woman who gave me all the power I willed today?"_

"Reio, my dear son, I am sealed inside my chosen mate and husband. I have recently made a deal with one of your brother's creations to be sealed inside his child of prophecy, and now, my mate his slowly loosing his life, and will most likely appear in one of your dimensions. What I need from you is to set this boy free, and strip him of his life span to give him immortality. I also need you to create a carbon copy of the special forces that protect Heaven and the rest of this world. I have other requests, but I shall make happen them on my own. Can you do this for me, My dearest son?" said Kaguya.

After 2 minutes of Silence, the voice spoke again as it said _"I could never deny any_ _request_ _you make, Mother. I shall do as you wish, and help you in your future_ _endeavours._ _But be warned, one of Hagoromo's children sleep deep within your_ _husband's_ _soul. If you do not rid of it soon, the soul will grow strong and try to take your husband's_ _body_ _for himself._ _You must act fast, and protect him from whatever tries to manipulate him"._

With that said, the voice didn't speak again, confirming it has just left Kaguya's mind. The women walked deep into the back of the cage and sat down as she crossed her legs and place her hands on her knees, then her third eye opened as it pulsed with white light...

"Uzumaki Naruto...you are no longer the child of Prophecy...as you are now the one that shall command all you see, all you smell, all you feel, and all you touch. You are my mate and soon-to-be undying will of this world. You are the true God...The Fox God..."

* * *

 **Konohagakure: The Hospital**

 _ **Two months later**_

Laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor was Naruto dressed ina hospital gown as there seems to be a huge scar on his chest. Sitting besides him was Sakura Haruno, now dressed in a pink dress that reached pass her knees and wore regular sandals instead of the usual ones and had her Konoha Ninja Headband tied around her neck with her hair now fully grown reaching past her firm buttox. Sakura was not alone in the room, as there was a woman who has long and wavy orange blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She has a very curvaceous figure with the most distinctive feature being her nice round buttox and her very large breasts in complete match to those of Tsunade. The woman is dressed in a Shihakushō(but instead of the normal black, the colour is read with the sash being black) although she lets her robe hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. Arund her neck is a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition to her garb, there is an armband worn on her sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries a katana sword that is inside a black scabbard, and the tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point with the sword having a dark red handle. The beautiful woman has the sword behind her clipped onto her waist obi.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and moaned as he tried to sit up and looked around to see where he is...

"Uhhhhh...where-...where am I?" said Naruo. He looked to his right side to see Sakura sitting on the chair besides the hospital bed, and eye-widened as the memory of him being stabbed with a chidori by Sasuke and seeing him fly off to Orochimaru. Sakaru quickly stood up from her chair and said "Naruto! Naruto...your finally awake! Thank Kami!". Sakura smiled happily, but stopped as she noticed Naruto looking down to his lap.

"Naruto?...Naruto, what's wrong?" said Sakura. Naruto didn't look back Sakura, but replied "Sakura...I...tried to bring him back, but I-

Naruto felt something touch his whiskered cheek, and looked to see it was Sakura's hand that caressed it...

"Naruto-kun. I asked you to promise me you would bring him back, but I didn't want it at the cost your life. Sasuke has made his choice very clear, and I can accept that completely as I have never cared about him. What I can't accept his him trying to kill you. So please...don't blame yourself for something you had no fault in. I don't hate you, Naruto-kun. I am more then happy to know you survived." said Sakura as she graced Naruto with a smile that made Naruto smile himself, then gain a blush from the added suffix to his name.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan...That means a lot to me. How long have I been out?" said Naruto. Sakura sighed and replied "About two months. You were on a slow recovery, but a good one a that. Other things were happening to you while you were in a coma, and these people came to see you. Well...they were the ones who found you before Kakashi-sensei could".

Naruto raised his right eyebrow in confusion, then heard someone clear his/her throat. He looked over Sakura to see the women that was standing behind Sakura. The women spoke...

"Good afternoon, Naruto-sama! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th squad of the 13 protection squads under your command, and I am here as your personal guard to ensure no enemies are to enter this very room and commit any crime of trying to harm you. I was assigned this duty by Sotaicho-sama, if you asking you gave it in the first place".

'….`

`...`

`...`

(cue cricket in the background)

"...Excuse me?" said Naruto as he looked at the now identified Rangiku with a question mark over his head. Rangiku was about to speak, but stopped as he bonked herself in the head, then left the room. Naruto looked over to Sakura, who shrugged as she said "These people have been here since you arrived, and Tsunade-sama has been trying to figure out where exactly do they come from? It's been really crazy around here, Naruto-kun. Especially with what's been happening since you came back from the retrieval mission".

Rangiku came back with Tsunade who held a clipboard in her right hand, and walked over to Naruto's left side of the bed as she said to him "Hello bra- I mean, Naruto. It's good to see you're finally back on your feet. Listen Naruto, over the duration of your coma, I have been trying to dig up some information about you and your parents since a lot of stuff has been happening around here that basically revolves around you to say the least". Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "The third Hokage said that I didn't have any parents and he never knew them. And what do you mean by what's been happening, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Your parents did pass on, but the third was sworn by your mother to never tell you who they are until you are chunin...Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage Of Konohagakure no Sato".

Naruto eye-widened at that information, and further clenched the sheets of his hospital bed as he could see so many memories passing through his very ocean blue eyes in high speeds. Meanwhile that was happening, Tsunade continued to speak...

"As what's been happening to you? Well...(sigh) The seal that once held the Kyuubi, re-shaped into a high complex seal Jiraya couldn't even decipher or understand to give a description on what's doing to you and what's inside. The Nine tailed fox that you once had is...is now gone. I had Inoichi check what was inside the seal, but he didn't sense any of the Nine tails chakra anymore, but sensed an even greater chakra source more powerful then the Kyuubi's. He found a woman inside of you who calls herself Kaguya Otsutsuki, and explained everything that was happening to you.

According to what she said, the kyuubi made a deal with her for you to live, in exchange for him to be(sighs and rubs forehead with left hand)...Sealed into the moon which is Kaguya's former prison. That woman agreed and changed places with the Kyuubi as she is now inside of you...Naruto, in just two months, you gained a range of abilities with a whole new Doujutsu that had us all wondering what exactly has she been trying to do to you. I had everything about you examined, and I was able to come to a conclusion that you hold nearly all the known Kekei Genkai and Tota along with a lot of Elemental Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and knowledge of a lot of Techniques. I can't exactly name them all, but Naruto...for what it's worth, that women is someone nobody even believe existed. She didn't exactly tell us who or what she is, but Jiraya has been asking the toad summons on who she could really be. Jiraya hasn't returned, but I'm hoping it's something good and not bad".

Naruto sat there in silence as he tried to take in all the information that he kept on seeing before his very eyes, and didn't mention word to anyone in the room. Tsunade had expected him to normally get angry, throw things around in emotional frustration and be very depressed about hearing who is parents, then happy at knowing the Kyuubi is gone and gaining more abilities...but instead, he just sits there as if he already knew everything she just told him.

'Inoichi was right. There seems to be a change in his personality and overall character. He isn't as loud and brash as he was before, but there are still parts of him that still remain...(eye-twitch)Unfortunately-

"Tsunade-Baa-chan. What about the people that found my body where I fought Sasuke?" said Naruto, still not looking at Tsunade as he was still feeling the flood of memories coming to him. Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and answered "These people are actually created by...well, you apparently. From what Kaguya said, these people are...(sighs loudly) Naruto, I wish I could explain, but it would just give me one mean headache like it did when Rangiku-san over here explained to me and the council and elders which I really I don't want to be repeat of. These people are like your summons. I don't where they came from, but all I know is that you are well in control of them".

"Tsunade-san is right, Naruto-sama" said Rangiku "You created us all to serve and protect you, along with you family and your people. We are currently stationed just at the Land of the Wind, as we are all awaiting for your presence and order. I was sent to rescue you from the battle you had with Uchiha Sasuke, and ensure that you survive all injuries you have from the battle. I would have tried to pursue Uchiha Sasuke and bring him to justice over his attempt at killing you and defecting from the Leaf village as a Genin Ninja of Konohagakure No Sato, but my captain specifically ordered me not to divert from the mission and stay with you at all time until you are awake from your coma".

Naruto's expression remained stoic for a whole minute, then back to his goofy smile as he looked over to Tsunade and said "Thanks for healing me, Tsunade-Baa-chan? When exactly can I be released from the Hospital? I really wanna see the Pervy-sage when he comes back for some more training so I can fight those Akatsuki guyz!".

Tsunade looked Naruto confused at his sudden change of Character, with Tsunade narrowing her eye-lids in suspicion as she thought to herself...

'He knows something and his acting as if nothing didn't happen to him...He doesn't want to tell me what it is. Maybe he'll tell me on his own time'

"You'll be out today, Naruto. Come one, Sakura. There is-

"Actually, can Sakura stay for bit? I kinda need to talk to her, Tsunade-baa-chan." said Naruto. Tsunade once again narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then nodded as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Naruto-kun, I wanna say something to you to, but what do you want say to me?" said Sakura as she looked at Naruto, who looked back with a serious expression and replied...

"Sakura-chan, a lot of things are gonna happen around here in Konoha and the elemental nations. And one of them his me leaving Konoha. I can't tell you why I am gonna go yet, but just now that I'm doing this for the good of the Leaf Village, and to protect you and everyone else here. When Tsunade-baa-chan was talking me to, I started seeing a lot things and remembering some memories that I didn't know about. I...need to leave soon, and I need you to come with me, Sakura-chan. I won't leave you here because I can't stand being without you, and I don't want to hurt you in a sense of what Sasuke did to do. I know you have some much to care for here, and you're life is here too, but...but I-

"Naruto-kun..." said Sakura as she smiled warmly again, then went forward as she captured Naruto's lips in a deep kiss. Naruto eye-widened and blushed heavily he was literally caught by surprise by the sudden kiss. Sakura pulled back and continued...

"I don't really have much to live for here anymore. Like I said, a lot has happened since you were in a coma".

Sakura grabbed Naruto's right hand and with her own, then looked down for seconds before she looked back to Naruto as she said...

"I...I found out a lot stuff about my mom, and the civilian council. My mom is responsible for a lot bad things about me. My lifestyle, what I have done, my bad choices, and how I treated you back when we were kids after the first day you and I became friends. The civilian council were actually planning on having me, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Yakumo Kurama, even other children be given as sex slaves to Sasuke for nothing but breeding a whole you Uchiha Clan for them to take control of. Of course, Sasuke didn't know about this, and he wasn't supposed to know until he was finally old enough to be the Clan head if his clan.

Some us were lucky enough not to get involved in their idiot ploy as they left those kids alone, but me and Ino...we weren't so much lucky as them. My mom placed some sort of seal on me that replaced by personality, my characteristics, and memories with...with what I used to be. She even had me raped to be prepared for Sasuke to impregnate me. She also had Sasuke's sperm injected into me a month before Sasuke defected.

Rangiku-san saw the seal, and showed it to Tsunade-sama, who got it removed with Jiraya-sama's help, then investigated on what exactly the civilian council had to do with it. About Two weeks later, the civilian council was arrested and executed for a lot crimes they all committed, even before Sasuke was born. It turns out that they were involved with Orochimaru in getting The third hokage killed, and selling the bodies of dead Hyuuga main branch members, Uchiha men and women along with the first, second and forth hokage's body bodies to him. Not to mention they also tried to take all the assets you were supposed to inherent from you parents, and the countless assassination attempts on you".

Sakura took deep breath, then exhaled as she continued to talk...

"When I found about all of this, I abandoned the Haruno surname, and burned down the house my mom and dad lived in. I got rid of all the things they have ever bought me, and aborted the child I was carrying. Since then, I stayed at your apartment, then sometimes sleep here right next you. Ino's dad wanted to adopted me, but I told him I didn't need a family anymore...all I really wanted now, was to be with you".

Sakura smiled sadly as tears began to stream down her face, and continued to speak again with sobbing in between...

"I'm so sorry for how I have treated you, Naruto-kun. All the times I bullied you, hit you for no reason and called you those god-awefull names and things. I'm so sorry for constantly rejecting you, and making you feel so horrible about yourself when there was absolutely nothing wrong with you at all! I'm...I'm sorry for all the pain I have ever brought upon you, and I wish I could take it all back! Naruto-kun...please forgive me...I-...I promise that I will always be by your side and support you on everything you do, even if it's wrong! I'll do anything you want me to do Naruto-kun! I'll go wherever you go!...I...I don't have anything left to live for, and you're the only thing I really care about now. So, if you wanna leave Konoha, then I'll go with you...I'll do anything for you...Naruto-kun".

Rangiku smiled sadly as she looked at Sakura and Naruto, who cupped Sakura cheeks and wiped her tears away.

Naruto kissed Sakura on her gorgeous forehead, then looked into her jade green eyes as he said...

"Sakura-chan. You have nothing to apologies for. Everything that happened to you wasn't your fault, and you didn't do anything wrong to me. You were forced against your own will to act that way. All the stuff you did back when we were still kids wasn't you at all, and I knew from the very day after we met that something was wrong with you because of how you started talking to me and treating me, but I didn't give up on what we had. I kept on being friends with you until I started liking you more and more to how feel about you know...All those times you said you hated me, I blocked all of that out, and I kept on thinking of much I love you and how you would return my feelings someday...And now, I couldn't be anymore happier that you truly do care about me and only me just as I do for you. Sakura-chan...I love you, and I always will love you, no matter what happens to you and me".

Sakura smiled happily and hugged Naruto and kissed him right on the lips, with Naruto kissing back as he licked on Sakura's lips asking for entrance into her mouth. Sakura gladly opened her mouth for Naruto's tongue to explore, and moan as Naruto easily dominated her mouth as he tasted every inch of her mouth. After a few seconds, the both of them parted away from the kiss in need for air, but Sakura smiled as her cheeks began to much the colour of her long beautiful hair. Naruto also smiled, but got serious as he looked at Rangiku with a serious expression.

Rangiku saw this, and cleared her throat and said "I await for your orders, Naruto-sama".

Naruto got off the bed from the left side, then walked up to Rangiku as he said to her "I need you to go back to Seireitei and tell the Sotaicho to have Kenpachi Zaraki come here to Konohagakure No Sato and destroy my father's mansion and have any all all his assets go up inflames. Also, tell the Sotaicho to stage a massive invasion so that I can make my escape. The sotaicho can follow through with this two days from now, and be sure to deliver the message that I will be heading for the Rain village, and have Byakuya assassinate the missing shinobi swordsman of the Mist, Kisame Hoshikage. You may leave now, Matsumoto-chan, and be safe okay?".

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Take care" said Rangiku as she disappeared without making a noise. Naruto walked up to Sakura, and cupped her cheeks as he said "For now, I need to act natural, but you can tell Tsunade-baa-chan on the last day of what is going to happen. You can go now, Sakura-chan". Sakura nodded and kissed Naruto one last time before she exited the room with a skip to her step. Naruto went over to the mirror just opposite the side of the bed, then closed his eyes as he thought to himself...

 _'…..I know you're there. Can I talk to you?'_

 _ **'You don't need to ask, my dear husband. Just speak and I'll answer...'**_

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal they have changed from there usual ocean blue, to pure crystal white with three small black rings with three tomoes in each ring, and in the center of those eyes, is a gold visible pupil...

 _( Closing ThemeSong= Akaboshi - Wind)_

 **+END CHAPTER+**

* * *

 **AN/: I might update again. But not really soon. R &R for your suggested harem requests or suggested Harem lists. No side pairings. Also, the bleachverse arcs won't intertwine, but the people from the real gotei 13 will show up along with the Espade and Aizen.**

 **Keep it real, and throw some reviews please!**

 **Bumbums signing out +=$#**


	2. Gone the leaves, come the Red Dawn

**Summary: At the Valley Of The End, Sasuke strikes down Naruto with a killing blow, nearly killing him. In a desperate attempt, the Kyuubi tries to call on a favour by Someone to help Naruto, and successfully does so. Naruto wakes up to find himself in the hopsital, what's wrong with his eyes, and who are those people with swords dressed in strange dresses? Read to find out...**

 **Godlike Naruto= Can use Spiritual Pressure and Reiryoku. Juubigan(Yep, I'm calling it that) And OC Zanpakuto)**

 **Harem is massive, but you can make suggestions if you have any**

 **Bashing: Sasuke, Civilian Council, Pein/Nagato, all the villians and Obito and Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**

 **AN/: Thanks for the huge amount of support I got over night. And I like the harem suggestions you guyz gave me. The vizards are around too if you are asking, so Hyori is a definite yes for the harem. Zangetsu? Not so sure, that remains with Ichigo, but not to worry. Narutp's OC Zanpakuto will be seen soon, I promise you guyz will like it. As for Sakura, I have plans for her. Sakura and Kaguya will most likely be the most women seen during the story. Others will appear, but not as much as those two. Also, I did add OOC, right? Well, now I'm adding that. Why? Because Naruto's Gotei 13 aren't like the orginal. You'll see why. Also, please read my boyfriends stories, their really awesome**

 _This story is solely inspired by The Left Hand Of The Shinigami, The Fox and Rabbit, New Dawn and Science and Foxes_

 _Opening theme song= Celldweller – Switch Back_

* * *

 _ **The Following day**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

It was 10:34am in the morning, and Naruto has just been released from the hospital as he was still wearing his normal whit orange and blue jumpsuit with the necklace Tsunade had given him, and his Leaf Headband tied around his forehead. Here we find our blonde Hero casually walking by the busy streets of Konoha in search of a weapon's shop. Even though he didn't pay too much attention to what people were saying, he could here the villagers and business owners whispering about him...

"Hey...Hey look"

"Yeah that's him. Can you believe he is the Yondaime's son?"

"I didn't believe it at first, but now that I look at him, he does look like the Yondaime in comparison"

"Oh kami! we need to make him happy and hopefully forgive us about all those things we did to him!"

"I think the 5th hokage is lying to make us live him alone for what he did to Sasuke-sama. It's his fault why he left in the first place!"

"Hey don't say that! Remember what happened to the civilian council when The 5th hokage found out they were doing things for the uchiha?..."

Naruto finally reach his destination, and walked in to see the store clerk greet him "Aaaah Naruto-san. Good to see you again. I was wondering when you come and in again". Naruto graced the elderly man with a smile as he replied "Ooooh I was actually saving up for something. Sorry for not visiting for so long".

"Aaaah it's water under the bridge, don't worry about it. So, what do you need?" asked the store clerk as he exited the counter and walked up to Naruto. Naruto looked around for a moment, then said "I'm looking foooooor~ one of those big storage scrolls that can fit cloths, food, water and probably some another huge storage scroll if possible, and maybe store a thousand explosion tags inside with some kunai tagged with those explosion seals, then a couple of weapons like a normal katana blade and some shuriken".

The store clerk walked into one of the isles of the store, then came back carrying a large red scroll and he said to Naruto "Your lucky I found this. That Tenten Girl came by and bought three of them, and there was only this one left". The store clerk dropped the scroll on the ground, making stand up straight.

"The scroll is actually packed with about...Hmmmm...900 Kunai with Explosion seals tagged on to them. Their is 40 more small storage scrolls, some chakra paper, 782 shuriken and 3 blunt katana swords, and another storage scroll you can use for all your necessities. This whole package costs about 56 000 ryo" said the clerk. Naruto took out a small green scroll from his pocket and handed it to the store clerk and said "There you go. The scroll has about 60 000 ryo inside. You can keep the change".

The store clerk took the scroll and smiled at Naruto...

"Well, make sure you use it wisely. Also, Naruto, since you know who your parents are, I have been meaning to tell you that your mother owns about 33% shares in this weapons shop franchise. I don't have the papers with me, but you can get them at the Village of Artisms(AN/: Sorry if I miss spelled it)" said the store clerk. Naruto picked up the scroll and grabbed it by the belt tied from its top and bottom part, and placed it over his shoulder making I hang on his back.

"Thank you, sir. I'll make sure I get them, and thanks for everything!" Said Naruto as he walked out the store. Just as he was about to Turn and leave, he bumps into someone, and looks to see it was none other then Kiba who had Akamaru on his shoulder, dressed in his normal attire carrying white supermarket plastic bags.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the star of the show. Took you long enough to get out of there" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement. Naruto sheepishly laughed as he said back to Kiba "Yeah, that mission really did a number on me. Is everybody out from Hospital?". Kiba nodded as he replied "Chouji is still recovery from those chakra pills he took to fight that fat asshole we left him behind with. Shikamaru wasn't that injured since he only had the fingers of his right hand broken, and me? I was in for about two weeks. THAT, proves nothing can take down an alpha like me, Naruto!" said Kiba with a smirk with Akamaru barking twice. Naruto eye-rolled as he said "Whatever, Kiba. I'll see you around. I gotta go somewhere-

"Naruto. My mom wants to see you. I don't what it's about, but it's probably about your parents since my mom was practically friends with your mom" said Kiba, making Naruto turn back and looked at Kiba as he said "You knew who my mom was?".

"Not until now. I my mom has a lot of pictures of your mom and herself, but she never told me who she was" said Kiba. Naruto nodded and walked on, once again ignoring the people giving odd staires, with a very small percentage of people who still despised him glaring daggers at him. After 8 minutes of peaceful walking, Naruto reached to the Hotel he lives in, and walked up to his apartment door. He grabbed the door nob and opened the door to enter, then close it once he was inside.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Sakura washing some dishes dressed in nothing but one of Naruto's T-shirts that was just long enough to reach passed her but, with no shoes showing her clean feet with black toe nails and her heair was looking frisky as if she had just woke up. The shirt was black with white swirl patterns on it, but Naruto could see the pink bra and panties which made him blush and gain a small nose bleed from Sakura's nice firm ass. Naruto, wiping the blood of his nose, walked up to Sakura, and hugged from behind, which Sakura welcomed as she dropped the pate she was holding into the sink and brushed Naruto hands warmly.

"Morning, Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he kissed Sakura on the cheeks, and Sakura turned her head to capture Naruto's lips in a kiss then say to him...

"Morning to you too, Naruto-kun. I'm still making some Pork ramen for you, but you can wait in the bedroom for me. There some things I wanna ask you before we leave tomorrow". Naruto kissed her one last time then walked into the bedroom as he took off the scroll and placed it on the side of the wall. Not 5 minutes later, Sakura walked into the bedroom with a tray that had a bowl of pork ramen, chopsticks and a glass of water. She sat besides Naruto and handed him the tray. Naruto smelled the spices of the ramen soup, and blissfully sighed at the aroma and shivered at thinking of how good it could taste. He grabbed the chopsticks then first tasted the noddles. After one slurp, his eyes turned into comical stars as he said "OOOOOOOOOOHH! SOOOOO GOOOOOOD! What did you do to the noddles Sakura-chan? They taste so goooood!".

Sakura giggled with eye smiles as she responded "I released my frustrations on the dough. But I think I can make it more better If I could find a way to mix the right spices correctly, then try other cuisines to add on. Maybe I could add some chicken drumsticks. But It's just a thopught. If you're asking where did I learn to make ramen, I was taking lessons from Ayame-san during your coma. Hinata waned in on the lessons, but never turned up for them.".

Naruto didn't waste any time, and kept on eating, and tried to speak "(chewing) You-(chewing) Have to-Hmmm!- Make some(chewing and slurping)Every morning!". After 4 minutes, he was finally done with the bowl of ramen, and placed it on the tray as he drank up the cup of water finished, then said to Sakura "You're lucky my Metabolism is really high. Otherwise, I could end up looking Chouji's dad in the future".

Sakura giggled at Naruto's joke and wiped his mouth clean of the soup on his chin with a napkin, and took the tray to the Kitchen. Naruto sighed to himself as he took the large scroll and he opened it to unseal a large white storage scroll as he started to store some the contents in the red storage scroll into the white storage scroll. Sakura walked back into the room and sat besides Naruto, and said "So Naruto, did you talk that Kaguya women inside you?"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Did you find out who she really is?"

"Well, to answer your question, do you remember those stories the sandaime used to tell us back in the Academy when we were still kids?"

"Yeah I do. You mean the ones about the man who created Ninjutsu?"

"Yeah. Those ones. Well, history might have been right, and wrong at the same time. That man's name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as the sage of the six paths. In any history lesson, the only thing you will hear about him is how he came to defeat a huge gigantic ten tailed beast on his own, and brought piece to the world, but that isn't the whole truth.

He did have have family. One being his brother, and the beast he fought was actually his mother. His mother is the very same women inside me, Sakura-chan". Said Naruto as Sakura eye-widened slightly, but continued to listen to what Naruto had to say...

"Kaguya isn't human in the slightest, as she comes from a huge clan that doesn't originate from this planet. She was born here, yes, but her parents are from somewhere else.

Kaguya lived in a time period where the world was torn between a lot of war, and raised up to end it all as she ate from a tree that bared the fruit that had great power, which is chakra. After she ate the fruit, she ended the wars around the world and brought a New World Order that created eternal peace for all humans. Some could say that her ways were cruel, but...I actually believe that peace through a system of Justice was really a good idea.

Moving along, people started respecting her and worshipping her as they called the rabbit goddess, but as the years continued, they even started to hate more then they ever did, but they fear her because of her godly power and called the great Demon. Kaguya, with the help of the Holy tree, bared the seed to carry two children, and give birth to two boys. One was named Hamura and Kaguya dubbed him a God who will rule over life and death it's self and take the Heavens and the after life for himself, while the second boy was named Hagoromo, who wad dubbed by Kaguya to be a warrior who will continue to lead this world on the right after her.

Kaguya raised and trained the both of them equally to become very strong and gifted the both of them with their own abilties that got the both of those men where they are today.

Now, according to what you would here in history if they had a say in this, it would be stated that Kaguya grew jealous of her sons and tried to take her chakra back from them because she saw they were growing too strong. But the actual truth is that Hagoromo rebelled against Kaguya's way of life and her wishes for him, and wanted nothing but to change it into peace for all Humanity where no one is ruled over any system or Monorchary, and forgiveness would be the answer to all the hatred of the world. Kaguya was angered by this, then turned into her beast form which is-

"The ten tailed beast" said Sakura.

"Exactly. Hamura wanted to fight along side her mother, but Kaguya ordered him to leave and let the world be no matter what the outcome of her fight with Hagoromo maybe. Unfortunately, Hagoromo won the fight by sealing Kaguya into himself. Before Hagoromo passed on, he decided to split Kaguya into Nine pieces and gave each of this nine pieces names and named them the nine Bijuu. After that was done, he used a technique called the Chibaku Tensei which is a jutsu that takes up parts of the Earth and form into one big rock and sealed Kaguya into that very same result of that jutsu which humanity now calls the moon".

Sakura gasped in awe a she said to Naruto "Was the Sage of the Six paths that powerful, Naruo-kun?"

"Meh" said Naruto with a shrug "I wouldn't say that. The sage only used the six paths of the rennigan, Senjutsu, three or four taijutsu attacks that only stopped Kaguya-chan momentarally, then his best strategy was to seal Kaguya within himself". Sakura sweatdroped as she said "Naruto-kun...You talk as if you could do better then him, when even I know that it would take awhile to master all the things he did, even with Kaguya on your side". Naruto chuckled as he looked at Sakura with his eyes flashing to his doujutsu and said to her "Of course I can. People could say the sage started Ninjutsu, but the matter of the of the truth is he never even knew about it in the first place. He created Ninjshuu which is a way for every human being to to connect to one other using chakra, and through that load of crap, he gave all humans chakra...well, not every human being".

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto in confusion.

"What Hagoromo doesn't know is that before Hamura left, he made a very huge barrier around his continent and seperted it from the rest of the word's continets, stopping Hagoromo from actually using his Niinshuu on everyone. The Elemental continent isn't the only continent in the world, as their many more more out there. People like Hagoromo have travelled this continent through surface, sea and sky to see if there is any other continents out there besides this one, But they all never got passed the barrier believing that 'Kami' does not want them to fall off the earth(chuckles). For people who can fly, walk on water, making something out of nothing, teleport, and manipulate just about everything, they sure are a bunch of idiots to believe the world is flat and every other planet is flat.

Aaaaaanyways. Does that answer your question, Sakura-chan?" said Naruto. Sakura kept quiet for moment, then looked back to Naruto as she said "I was actually gonna ask you about Matsumoto's people. Did you really create them? And why do I keep sensing only one half of chakra from them?"

Naruto was done doing what he was doing with the two scrolls as he placed them on the ground, and relaxed onto the bed and placed his hands behind his back as he said "It's a long explanation, but sure. I can answer that, Sakura-chan. You see..."

* * *

 _ **A day Later**_

 **Amegakure No Sato: Akatsuki Head Quarters**

In a very tall sky scraper building, just in one of the offices, was a man sitting behind a desk as he was signing papers in silence. The man was a normal height of 6'3 ft. tall, and has slightly pale skin. The man was dressed in a high collared black cloak adored with red clouds on it with black ninja sandals that showed his black coloured toe nails, and had the Ame headband tied around his forehead with the steel plate having a slash across it. The man has short spiky orange hair, purple eyes with ripple patterns inside, and had six piercings being a metal bar through both of his ears, three studs through the side of it's upper nose and one spike stud on each end of the bottom. He also had three piercings n each wrist, with at least one on it's upper wrist and some just under his neck. On the thumb of his right hand is a ring that bore the kanji for zero.

Just a few spaces away from the man, some something came out from the ground that appeared to be some kind of vinous fly trap dressed in the same cloak as the man sitting behind the desk.

"Pein-sama. **You called?** " said the being. The man identified as Pein looked from what he was doing and stopped signing the papers as he sat back into the chair and said "Yes Zetsu. I need a report on all the Jinchuriki".

"Hai" said the being known as Zetsu "The One tails is currently **in Suna as we speak**. **The two tails currently** out on a mission to Kiri along with **the Eight tails Jinjchuriki.** B **oth the forth and Five tails Jinchuriki are in Iwa but I am still trying to locate the six tails, Pein-sama. The seven tails is still in Takigakure currently imprisioned for severely injuring a civilian.** As for the Nine tails, **I reported to you two months ago that Naruto Uzumaki was killed, leaving me to believe that the chakra of the Kyuubi has spread out and it will take four or more years to reform**. **I later on found out that the Yondaime Hokage didn't exactly seal the Kyuubi as whole into Uzumaki Naruto, but split the Nine-tailed fox into two with the Yang half being sealed into himself then the other half into Uzumaki Naruto.** Uchiha Sasuke has stolen the body of the Yondaime Hokage and **gave it to Orochimaru in exchange for having the Kyuubi's yang half sealed into him. I'm still trying to find all of Orochimaru's hidden bases so that I could locate where Sasuke is, but it has rather became difficult. Itachi has betrayed us all, and left to go back and find his brother in the hopes that we won't get to him first** ".

Pein kept quiet for a while, before we said to Zetsu "Very well. Itachi is nothing but a mere pebble under my feet. He is no match for a God such as myself. Is everyone else in the Organisation well and alive?"

"Not so, **Pein-sama** " said Zetsu "I **found Kisame Hoshikage's dead body just north of Kirigakure's gates,** and from the looks of it, he was killed through a barrage of senbon. Who ever the killer is, **left a trail of grey tree leaves. I took the ring before Kisame's body was collected by the Kiri nin. As for Itachi, he hasn't made it to Konoha** **gakure No Sato yet** **, but he is sure to arrive soon** ".

"Very well" Said Pein as he stood from his chair and walked over to his cabinet and took out a box full of rings...

"I shall put all our plans on hold until I can find two missing Ninja who can replace Kisame and Itachi. For now, You can continue to search for the six tails and Make sure you locate Uchiha Sasuke. If you are to find Orochimaru, do not engage. I shall be the one to make him feel the wrath of a real god"

* * *

 _ **Southern parts of Ame...**_

Deep with the forests just near Ame, a certain blue haired woman was sitting on rock talking to a bright light that was in a humanoid shape.

"No wait! Yahiko! I-

 _'I have said all that I could say to you, Konan-chan. I cannot tell you what path to take now, but I can only hope that you choose the correct one this time. Goodbye...Konan-chan...'_

The humanoid light vanished from Konan's sight, leaving her alone in the woods as she looked down and to her knees and covered her face with both hands as she wept silently. From behind her, a humanoid figure hidden in the shadows spoke to her in a dark masculine voice...

"You asked me to show the soul of your dead friend, and you wanted to hear the truth from him. Now you shall decide what is to happen, Konan of Ame. Will you continue to follow your fallen comrade in his insane dream of the world's destruction and be betrayed as you will be discarded and sidelined?...or will you pledge your allegiance to the one true **God** , and work to revive the Greatest World Order that ever existed since the beginning of time. The decision is entirely up to you, Konan of Ame. All you have to do is submit to him, and sign that contract. As I have told you, you shall not be mistreated nor shall you feel the pain of being left out, alone and pushed aside like you have been all along since the passing of both your comrades. He will change your life, along with the lives of those who live here in the Rain Village. He can take away the dark cloud that hangs over this village and bring pure sunshine over it all...

...It is your choice, Konan of Amekagure No Sato".

For three minutes...

Konan remained silent as she looked down to her knees and removed her hands from a face...

….She looked up revealing her Amber eyes now clear of tears and her sobbing expression reverting back to it's stoic and cold expression, and she took out a piece of brown paper that was rolled up, then unrolled it as she opened it up, bit her right thumb and signed her name at the very bottom of the paper, which flashed black before it appeared on the paper as red ink.

The back of Konan's neck, just on the right side of it, a tattoo appeared that was a kenji surrounded by a blazing circle with the kenji meaning 'angel'. Konan stood up from the rock and walked only four steps forward to the figure and handed over the signed paper. Konan walked away, but stopped as she heard the Shadowed figure speak...

"Because of this, the future has become ten times better then it was before, and you have now broken through the barriers of your past and present, stepping into your new life as a real angel for a **real** God"..

….The shadowed figure smiled as his clean white teeth shined and his brown eyes flashed once, right before the figure vanished without a sound. Konan looked over her right shoulder, and from deep within her amber eyes...

…..her pupils began flash and straighten up to form into slits...

* * *

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

 _ **Night time**_

It was 22:30pm, and Naruto was still dressed in his orange jumpsuit wearing his blue sandals, and had the red large storage scroll on his back. Standing besides him was Sakura dressed in a kimono that was black adored with Pink trimmings running across it, and had on a pair of black shinobi sandals instead of blue. The both them had put on their head bands in their usual places, but the steel plates were slashed across.

"Sakura-chan...are you ready? Remember that once we leave here, we could never come back here as Leaf shinobi, but ninja only wanted for capture or kill. I know this is what you have decided, but your sure you want to do this?"

Sakura, with a look of determination, looked back Naruto as she nodded once and responded "Hai, Naruto-kun".

Naruto took a deep breath, before he exhaled, then took out a cell phone(iPHONE 4) from his right pocket and pressed the number 6 button...

* * *

 **Outside Konoha: West Gates**

Standing just on top of the trees was a tall, young looking woman with grey eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids and has a thin dangling red earring on each ear.. She wears a Shihakushō(but instead of the normal black, the colour is read with the sash being black)that stood out perfectly along with a badge tied around her left arm with a katana sword sheethed in a black scabbard with the handle being deep blue with a pointed round guard similar to a snow flake as this sword was sheethed on the left side of the woman's waste. For foot wear, she wore the same flat shoes and socks that Matsumoto wore.

On a tree just besides the woman, is a 7ft. Tall man standing with a long sword sword that has no guard and a white bandage wrapped around the hand as the swords edges looked very rough. The man was dressed in the same red Shihakushō but had white haori on top that had a gotei symbol acquiring a number 11 symbol inside. The man has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, hairless eyebrow ridges, green eyes with an eye patch over his right eye with a thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye, and long stringy hair that is has bells attached to the very tip of each strand.

The woman took out a cellphone(Motorola Flip phone) and flipped IT open to answer the call...

" _Isane-chan. Is Kenpatchi with you?"_

"Hai, Naruto-sama. We're just outside the village awaiting for your call to proceed" said the woman now Identified as Isane. The voice in the phone that belonged to Naruto spoke again...

" _...You can now proceed. Make sure that no civilian is killed, and the same goes to Kenpachi. As you get a message, you both have to stop and leave immediately. Make sure that the damage you create is at A minimum level, and no lives are lost"._

"Hai, Naruto-sama." said Isane. The tall man identified as Kenpachi chuckled and grinned as he said to himself "My first time out, and I'm already having fun, even if I don't get to kill anybody." then vanished without a sound. Isane slowly levitated off the ground and stood in mid air. She took a deep breath as blue energy began to envelope her body, and took out her sword from it's sheeth with her right hand and stretched her arm out in front of her with her sword pointing west. The second she exhaled, winds began to pick up and blew violently as dark clouds began to fill up the clear night sky. Her sword changed into small pieces of crystal, and blue blood vessels started to appear on both of her arms.

Her eyes changed into being complete silver with no iris or pupil, and the winds started to become a visible dark blue colour...

" **...Ban...Kai..."**

* * *

 **The Hokage tower: The Hokage's Office**

"WILL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND! YOU'RE ALL GIVING ONE MASSIVE HEADACHE HERE!" said Tsunade as she released some of her killing intent on the people inside the office, and sat on her chair behind her desk as she rubbed her forehead in iritation.

Standing opposite her desk is the three Konoha Elders, and Jiraya who has just arrived.

"Tsunade, we have left that boy alone since he came back from that failed retrieval mission. But now that he is released from the hospital, you must place him under the CRA immediately! We cannot afford to waste any time!" said Homura. Koharu nodded and supported Homura's statement "Let's not to forget that you were supposed to make sure to find Sasuke since he is now on our most wanted Ninja list. That damned Uchiha and those bigots sold Minato's body to Orochimaru in exchange for sealing the Kyuubi's yang half into Sasuke! And do you have any progress on your search for him? No you don't!".

Danzo, who was sitting on a couch that was on the far side of the room looked at Tsunade as he said "You haven't even tried to at least ask for assistance in finding Sasuke from Naruto's 'guardians'. Did you even bother to request a meeting with them?"

"Tsunade, I have some really bad news you need to hear right now. It's about-

"Shut up!...can you feel that?" said Tsunade as she straighten up, and sensed some sort energy coming from the sky. She stood up and looked over to the offices window to see some sort of humanoid figure covered in golden energy coming down fast from the sky.

"What is this energy that I am sensing? It feels like chakra, but without the yang part of it" said Danzo. Jiraya started to shiver as he said to Tsunade "Did someone turn up the Thermostat? I feel some sort of cold press-

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

On the East side of Konohagakure No Sato, an explosion erupted as screams of panic and fear could be heard. Tsunade looked to see it was the Falling humanoid figure that fell from the sky, and was about to speak when-

 **ZAAAAAP!**

Lightning struck the window of her office with the impact blowing everyone back off of their feet in the whole building. Tsunade landed on her back, and was about to quickly stand up, but failed to do so as a huge cold pressure came down on her and everyone in the village, making them all shiver and freeze at the huge amount of pressure being released on them. Tsunade tried by all means to stand up, and only got to her hands and knees and looked up to see...

"Sa-...(groan)..Sak-uraaa...wha-what...the hell is...(groan)Going...o-on here?!"

Tsunade looked up to see Sakura, but her figure was in a shadow from the light coming from the destroyed window, with only her jade green eyes being the only visible thing about her. Sakura kneeled down and whispered into Tsunade's left ear...

"Don't worry. He isn't going to kill anyone. But don't try to find him. And don't make his allies your enemies. His doing this for everyones' own good...

...He will find a way to bring back the New World Order, and you will be the first to see it...Goodbye...Tsunade-sama. Thanks for everything, and tell Ino I'm sorry...but I only live for God now...".

Sakura stood, and was wrapped into a red vortex.

In just 2 minutes, the whole of Konoha suffered an attack and no one had the power to raise the alarms, fight back or even move. In just 2 minutes flat...

...Minato Namikaze's Mansion turned into nothing but a gigantic crater, and some of the tall buildings were turned into tall towers of pure silver crystal, and small pieces of crystal came down from he sky in the form of rain, littering the streets with light blue small crystals. In just two whole minutes...

...The Leaf Village was under attack, and it failed to retaliate, for the very...first...time...

 _( Closing Theme Song= Akaboshi - Wind)_

* * *

 **+END CHAPTER+**

 **AN/: Done and dusted. Review please! And keep sending those Harem suggestions!**


	3. The start of the NWO plan

**Summary: At the Valley Of The End, Sasuke strikes down Naruto with a killing blow, nearly killing him. In a desperate attempt, the Kyuubi tries to call on a favour by Someone to help Naruto, and successfully does so. Naruto wakes up to find himself in the hopsital, what's wrong with his eyes, and who are those people with swords dressed in strange dresses? Read to find out...**

 **Godlike Naruto= Can use Spiritual Pressure and Reiryoku. Juubigan(Yep, I'm calling it that) And OC Zanpakuto)**

 **Harem is massive, but you can make suggestions if you have any**

 **Bashing: Sasuke, Civilian Council, Pein/Nagato, all the villians and Obito and Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**

 **AN/: Thanks for the huge amount of support I got over night. And I like the harem suggestions you guyz gave me. The vizards are around too if you are asking, so Hyori is a definite yes for the harem. If you people haven't noticed, I did say that Naruto will have an OC Zanpakuto. Also, I put am awesome poll on a profile for people who want to see Inoue in Naruto's harem, so jock into my profile and get voting. Another fun fact I want to share with you guyz is that I don't intend on keeping Sasuke alive for long, and by bashing Nagato, I have other ways besides the bashing Sasuke will have. Like my brother-in-law, I like to make sure my story isn't that cliché crap I always end up finding these days.**

 _This story is solely inspired by The Left Hand Of The Shinigami, The Fox and Rabbit, New Dawn and Science and Foxes_

 _Opening theme song= Fox For Dayz(It's actually the seventh opening theme song of the Naruto anime, but I made it slower. Here is the download link - www . / d / ebaff82e don't put in the spaces)_

* * *

 _ **Last time on Fox God..**_

" _ **Sa-...(groan)..Sak-uraaa...wha-what...the hell is...(groan)Going...o-on here?!"**_

 _ **Tsunade looked up to see Sakura, but her figure was in a shadow from the light coming from the destroyed window, with only her jade green eyes being the only visible thing about her. Sakura kneeled down and whispered into Tsunade's left ear...**_

" _ **Don't worry. He isn't going to kill anyone. But don't try to find him. And don't make his allies your enemies. His doing this for everyones' own good...**_

… _ **.He will find a way to bring back the New World Order, and you will be the first to see it...Goodbye...Tsunade-sama. Thanks for everything, and tell Ino I'm sorry...but I only live for God now...".**_

 _ **Sakura stood, and was wrapped into a red vortex.**_

 _ **In just 2 minutes, the whole of Konoha suffered an attack and no one had the power to raise the alarms, fight back or even move. In just 2 minutes flat...**_

 _ **...Minato Namikaze's Mansion turned into nothing but a gigantic crater, and some of the tall buildings were turned into tall towers of pure silver crystal, and small pieces of crystal came down from he sky in the form of rain, littering the streets with light blue small crystals. In just two whole minutes...**_

 _ **...The Leaf Village was under attack, and it failed to retaliate, for the very...first...time...  
**_

* * *

 _ **Timeskip: 3 years later...**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato...**

It's been three years since that night. Three years since Konoha was faced with the impossible, and three years since Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura had defected from Konohagakure No Sato.

It took the great Leaf Village one year to rebuild itself from the crystal destruction it faced, and it actually benefited from it. Once the crystal was removed, along with the building the turned crystal, Konoha was able to make a good profit from selling the crystals to help find a means to reconstruct the place and build even more buildings. The agriculture of the village increased, more jobs were created for unemployed civilians, the Shinobi Academy was finally giving it's own jutsu library and of course, debt was now the thing of the past.

…..But what did Konohagakure No Sato come to face as disadvantages...

One being Sasuke Uchiha, who is now the official Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Jiraya the toad sage was given the task to spread his spy network further into the land of Rice Patties to get information of what was happening with Orochimaru's base of operations. From their, the Konoha elders were told that Orochimaru has succeeded in having to use dead Uchiha clansmen bodies and those of the Hyuuga as a way to extract their un-used sharingan and Byakugan and insert them into some of his patients in order for them to gain the two clans' doujutsu. With Sasuke, the snake sannin found one of Mito Uzumaki's Jinchuriki Fuuinjutsu scrolls, and utilised one the sealing techniques to seal the Yang half of the Kyuubi into Sasuke.

Tsunade had no choice but to report this to the Fire Daimyo, who immediately had to find a way for Konoha to gain a Jinchuriki, or else it's reputation as one the great villages would perish.

Tsunade left the Leaf Village to travel all the way to Takigakure in the hopes of buying the Seven tails Jinchuriki from Takigakure's Village Leader with two Pots full of small blue crystals, and The deal was offcially made. The Seven Tails Jinchuriki was treated fairly and offered training by Jiraya, who at the time was preparing to leave in search of information he could gather on the organisation known as the Akatsuki. The girl accepted seeing as there wasn't any other choice she could take in the matter, and left with Jiraya for a two year training trip.

The Second disadvantage...was none other then Itachi Uchiha's return. When he came back to Konoha, the truth behind the Uchiha clan massacre was told to the village, which made a number of clans begin to loose trust in the elders of the village, believing that if a clan does not stay in line with the given

rules, or either try to have the clan head go for the Hokage seat, that clan would be removed of the radar in just one fail swoop.

It was then that the Kurama clan decided to leave Konoha with the Daimyo's permission, and live in one of the towns of the Fire Country.

Lastly...was Naruto.

Amongst the populace of Konoha, rumours began to spread such as Naruto being kidnapped by Iwagakure since it was made known that Minato Namikaze made an enemy out of them since the third shinobi war, or that Naruto died during the mysterious 'Attack of crystal lightning and Falling astroid'. But the truth was made a month after the attack that the overwhelming pressure, the destruction of the Yondaime Hokage's Mansion and the Crystal storm was the making of Naruto's secret army force, the Gotei 13 which was renamed to The Gotei Kami 13- The Thirteen Godly Protection Squads. Naruto used them to make an escape from the village, and defected from Konoha along with Sakura destroying his entire inheritance and whatever belonged to him, with the Uzumaki shrine vanishing 6 days after his defection.

By the vote of the new Konoha council, Naruto was made a missing ninja with an S-rank threat level and a flee on sight order. Some of his abilities were named in the bingo book such as his range of Kekei Genkai and Kekei Tota, the Juubigan which was dubbed as a mixed Doujutsu of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the long forgotten Rinnegan, and being a Jinchuriki of an ancient Goddess known as Kaguya Otsutsuki, which had the entire elemental Nations buzzing with wonder as to who this Goddess could be, and how Naruto ended up with the Goddess in the first place. Iwa, Suna, Kumo, even villages like Kusa and Hoshigakure are and still are on the hunt for Naruto with each village having i's own reasons. Konoha, by Tsunade's and the elder's decision, was to stay away from the boy and Sakura since his secret army made it perfectly clear that they will destroy the entire village if they try to go looking for him.

Currently, it was 11:45am in the morning, and Tsunade was seated at her desk doing paperwork as usual...

 _'(sigh)...I did not sign up for this bullshit'_ was what Tsunade thought to herself as she stopped signing the papers, and relaxed on to her chair as she took a deep breath, then exhale tiredly. Shizune, who was standing besides Tsunade with Tonton in her hands, looked on in pity at her teacher and mentor as she said to Tsunade "Tsunade-sama, maybe you should rest a bit. You can take the day off if you need to. Today's work load isn't that high and it's only approving rental increases, genin certificates, and outstanding bills from some of the local shops in the seventh district. I'm sure you-

"No, Shizune" said Tsunade "I have to do this right now. Besides, it's been three years and 4 months since I became hokage. I'm getting used to this...boring job that I'm stuck with until Naru..."

Tsunade stopped midway of what she was going to say, and looked down, with Shizune frowning in sympathy of Tsunade...

"You still think of him...don't you Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade, without looking a Shizune, nodded and said "Since that day...I just can't figure out why he left, and why he did that? I was angry at him half the year, but I started missing him. His high spirit, pranks, and up-beat attitude kept a lot of people going around here. Not to mention his dreams, ambitions and Ninja way made other people see the world differently"

"Like the Kazekage?" said Shizune.

Tsunade stood up from the chair, and walked over to a picture of the Forth hokage as she continued...

"Naruto changed after that retrieval mission, and I knew that things wouldn't be the same for him when he somehow stopped smiling less and less everytime I saw him. In s way, he was like his father. The key point of everyone's hope for happiness and prosperity. But now...-

"From what Master Jiraya has gathered, Naruto is now the tenth member of the Akatsuki" said Shizune with Tsunade clenching her hands into fists...

"Sometimes I tell myself it's that Kguya woman influencing him into doing all these things that aren't him in any way I personally know him...but since he left, his ninja record has started to make me think that he was gonna end up this way somehow from all the things he experienced as a child."

"Tsunade-sama...Are you saying...Naruto has went insane?"

"Yes- no-...(Sigh)I don't know Shizune...I wish I knew what's going through his mind right now, and I wish I knew before he left" said Tsunade as she went back to her chair and sat down. Before she could say anything, a knock was heard from the door, and Tsunade mentioned the person to enter. The door opened to reveal Itachi Uchiha, the current clan head of the Uchiha clan and the re-instated elite Jounin of Konoha. Itachi is dressed in the standard black anbu pants with a black Uchiha T-shirt and a blue jounin vest on top with blue shinobi sandals as he now wears a new blue konoha headband replacing his old one.

"Good morning Itachi. Are you here to beg me again to have another retrieval mission for that idiot brother of yours? Or are you here for mission instead?" said Tsunade as she looked at Itachi with a tired expression on her face. Itachi sat down on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk, and gave Tsunade a stoic expression as he said...

"Good morning Hokage-sama...Shizune-san. I'm actually here to give you some information on the Akatsuki's next move". Tsunade straightened up immediately from what Itachi said, and got into Kage mode as she crossed her fingers together and said "Go on...".

"When I joined the Akatsuki, I was told that the organisation would be doing mercenary missions for while to raise funds in order to get the organisation up and running. I was then told of the plan of capturing the Jinchuriki and how it was going to be done. Everyone will be paired into two groups and will be given the choice of choosing which Jinjuriki to capture. I don't know everyone's choices, but I do know that the One tails was chosen by Deidara of Iwa and Sarori of the Red Sand. Me and a Kiri nuke nin named Kisame took up the choice of capturing Naruto, and Kisame made Fuu-san the second choice since nobody else wanted her.

Last time I spoke to the leader of the organisation. The plan of capturing the jinchuriki would start this year, but I don't know on which day and month".

Tsunade 'hmmmm'd as she sat back into the chair then said "Thanks for telling me, Itachi. That will actually help Gaara prepare for those to when they show up. But Itachi...you do know of what your brother did to Naruto before he ran off to Orochimaru, right? If you do, then you should know by now that Naruto will do everything in his power to find Sasuke, and he won't stop at nothing to get to him and 'God knows what' to your brother once he get's his hands on him. Because of the threat that this village faced from his powerful army, we sore to never get in his way, so trying to help you is actually Suicidal in this case. As for Fuu, I believe Naruto won't come after her since Danzo expects that Naruto won't bother making a return here ever again.

Look, Itachi. I sort of understand where you come from with Sasuke, and you will do everything in your power to make sure that he stays alive and is safe, even if he still hates you for what you did. But I as your hokage, I have ordered you to not leave the village since you are still under probation from the crime you committed".

Iachi didn't flinch from Tsunade's gaze as he responded "I understand, Hokage-sama. My little brother has always been my only concern, and I promised our parents that I will take care of him, regardless of whatever happens to him. I will find way to protect him, but as I asked you before, once his location is discovered, I will be the one leading that retrieval mission, probation or not".

There was a moment of silence in the room as Tsunade sighed and relaxed back into the chair as she drank her green tea. He silence was gone when she said to itachi...

"Fine. Jiraya is here to drop off Fuu from the training trip, he'll probably go back to his spy network to find out anything on Sasuke's last or current whereabouts. Is that all you have for me, Itachi?".

"Hai, Hokage-sama. That is all. I'll take my leave and return back to the Compound" said Itachi as he stood from his seat and walked to the door. Before he could leave, Tsunade spoke to him "Itachi, do me a favour and don't try to go looking for Naruto. I know about the relationship you had with his mother, but Naruto is now out of our hands and is completely untouchable. I...I wish I could get out of here and look for him to get answers as to why he left in the first place and why is his doing all of this...but his army made it clear that Naruto wants nothing to do with Konoha, and if any ninja from this village tries to find him or pick a fight with him, this village will suffer worse then it did before".

For a minute, Itachi said nothing, then said to Tsunade...

"Hai...Hokage-sama. I am Ninja of the Leaf, and it is my sole duty as a Ninja of Konoha to protect the people of this village and put my personal priorities second. But let me ask you this...what will you do if Naruto kills one of Konoha's ninja like Kurenai, Inoichi, Asuma, or perhaps your apprentice Ino Yamanaka, and Shizune-san? Will you still continue to obey the oath you put this village under?".

Seeing as he didn't get an answer, Itachi left the office and closed the doors behind him...

* * *

 **Somewhere else...**

In a place that looked like a desert with rocks, mountains and desolate trees, here find Sakura, who is now 5'2 inches tall dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it with pink tight pants being visible from her ankles along with a pair of pink shinobi sandals with white socks on her feet. Her scratched leaf headband was tied around her forehead and wore a small gold necklace with a gold swirl hanging from it. On the index finger of her right hand is a black ring that has the kenji for '8' on it, and on the pinkie finger of her left hand was platinum ring with a diamond-encrusted Uzumaki Swirl in it. Her facial features haven't changed save for the studs on both of her ears and a tattoo that is a circle surrounding a kenji that meant 'Queen'. All in all, Sakura looked much more older and beautiful as she is now older then she was before.

Standing in front of Sakura stood a tall, slender, and dark-skinned woman who is dressed in a black backless sleeveless undershirt, a white over-shirt with two purple straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her wast and white stretch pants with a pair of lightweight black shoes. The woman's right hand has a scorpion tattoo with red lightning running across it, and on the back of her neck is a kenji that means 'Shunshin' with a strange(Gotei) symbol on it. For her figure, the woman is completely fit with her bubble but standing out very well, and her DD-cup breasts being noticeable from her over-shirt. The woman has a heart shaped face with lips adored with brown lip gloss, golden eyes, and long purple hair kept in a ponytail.

This woman is none other Then Yoruichi Shihoin, member of the Omnitsukido forces, Kido Corp, and Lieutenant of the Gotei Kami 13's Second squad.

Yoruichi smiled to Sakura as she spoke...

"Alright, Sakura-chan! Me and the girls have been training you for the past actual two years in Hakuda, Taijutsu, sensory techniques, Bakuda, Genjutsu, and using the advanced version of Tsunade's Chakra fists into your own chakra armour. Now it is time to see if all the training has paid off. Were gonna be doing a range of tests, starting from Hakuda mixed with speed. For this test, you will have to block all my attacks and continue to catch up to my speed. This test will go on for about 20 seconds. Are you ready Sakura-chan?".

Sakura took a deep breath...then exhaled as she answered Yoruichi "Hai! Yoruichi-sensei!".

Yoruichi's smile turned into a smirk, and vanished from sight. Sakura narrowed her jade green eyes...then in instant, Sakura bent forward to dodge a straight kick to the back of her head from Yoruichi, and sakura vanished, only to re-appear behind Yoruichi doing a roundhouse kick that was avoided as Yoruichi vanished. Sakura quickly on her feet and blocked the right hook from Yoruichi who appeared in front of her just as Sakura formed her arms in an X position in front of her face. Yoruichi vanished again, and re-appeared on sakura's left side using the elbow of her right hand to hit Sakura right in the hip. Sakura saw this coming and vanished, making Yoruichi eye widen, but quickly jump away from the mean right fist that was aimed at her chest by Sakura who appeared in front of her. The two woman continued to vanish and re-appear all of the sky trying to get a hit on each other, with both of them failing to do so as the other would see the attack coming, and dodge, block and avoid.

Yoruichi vanished from where they were, and re appeared on the ground as she said to Sakura...

"It looks like you pass, Sakura-chan. But now, it's time for the second test which is taijutsu and using your Chakra armour technique against my..."

Yoruichi placed her hands on her hips, and in an instant, her body got encased with a white flame-like energy...

"...Shunko. This time, we don't use shunpo. We go at it with average speed and full force attacks. Remember that these tests are meant to see if you have mastered what we have taught you, and not for determining your strength. Are you ready, Sakura-chan?". Sakura closed her eyes and placed her hands in a prayer position. In just 2 seconds, blue chakra began to spark around her body and gained a blueish glow, and she opened her eyes as she responded "Hai! Yoruichi sama!"

Yoruichi ran up to Sakura in jounin speeds, and threw a right fist to Sakura who blocked it with the forearm of her right hand, gaining a red mark from the burning hit of Yoruichi's shunko. Yoruichi threw left punch to Sakura who caught it with her right hand not feeling the burn, and Yuroichi pulled it back to do a round house kick to Sakura's right side, who blocked it with her right arms, pushing her back, but stopping to halt. Sakura immediately saw Yoruichi coming and caught Yoruichi's left foot before it could land a hit on the right side of her face. Yoruichi, seeing an opening, tried to hit Sakura's mid-section with a palm strike bending over slightly, but the hit was caught by Sakura, who released Yoruichi's left foot. Yoruichi did a back flip and got to her feet, but jump away immediately as Sakura came down flying with a right punch, causing a huge crater with an explosion as dust began to accumulate. Yoruichi looked to see if Sakura was in the crater as the dust began to subside, and saw that she was gone. Yoruichi looked everywhere for Sakura, but eye-widened a she could feel the ground beneath her start to shake, and jumped back to see Sakura punching her way out the ground. With no time to waste, Yoruichi got back on the offense with Sakura blocking all of her hits, with her palms starting to get red from the hits of the shunko punches being blocked and stopped. After two minutes, Yoruichi blocked one of Sakura left punches with her bare left hand and said "That's enough. You pass with flying colours. But you still need to learn on how much chakra you put into your strikes as I noticed earlier that you use too much chakra in striking your enemy where you are only suppose to dislocate and not kill".

Yoruichi took 10 steps back, and stood still with her hands by her side...

"Here is another test which is sensing your ally amongst your many enemies and seeing through an illusion or Genjutsu technique. This test will help to see if your accuracy has improved or not. What I want you to do now is close your eyes for me, and focus on my spiritual presence".

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. After 5 seconds, she heard Yoruichi's voice again, but only this time, she could hear it inside her mind...

 _'….Now...open your eyes...'._

Sakura opened her eyes to see an estimate 35 Yoruichis standing standing in front of her with all of them having their hands on the hips.

 _'If you can locate where my spiritual presence is, get rid of all my clones to find me'._

For about 4 minutes, Sakura said nothing as she narrowed her eyes to sense the actual Yoruichi. She found her quickly, and did the dragon + snake + boar and hare handsigns as she said " **Wood Release:** **Vines Of The Undead Jutsu!** ".

Wild black vines came straight out from the ground and stabbed all of the clones of Yoruichi as they all phased away leaving one unharmed Yoruichi who folded her arms and was smiling...

"Easy pass, Sakura chan. You pass all the tests. Now then, why don't we have a little celebration cake and soda before you go back to Naruto-sama, hm?". Sakura nodded in agreement, and the two women walked off to sit under a tree to see a full strawberry cake and 2litre soda with plastic cups. The two ladies sat down and ate the cake with the provided saucers and utensils, and drank the coke with relative silence or complementing the taste of the cake. Sakura wiped off some cream from her chin and licked it off her finger as she said to Yoruichi...

"Since I've been here in Sereitei, I haven't gotten to see just what exactly happens around here and how everyone is doing. How are you guys by the way? What do you normally do around here when Naruto doesn't send in a mission for guys?"

"Weeeelll" said Yoruichi "Seiretei is actually peaceful and quiet. Some people, like Byakuya and Rukia-chan are used to it as they prefer a peaceful environment with peace and quiet, but some of us don't. A lot of us do spars, target practise and Nuke-nin pouching which is a pass time for everyone besides the Sotaicho and Komamura-taicho. To be honest, we don't really do much around here".

"Ouche. I'm sorry you guys really don't have anything to do. Boredom and can really be a mood killer. You all need something to do to escape this boredom. I really wish I could help-

"Actually...Sakura-chan..." said Yoruichi has she began to smirk "You can help us get rid of the boredom".

Sakura gave Yoruichi a confused expression as she said back to Yoruichi "Me? Ho-how can I help? Even if I could, I won't be able to stay around as Naruto-kun wants me always by his side starting today. I'm just waiting for the call then I can go to him".

"It's really simple, Sakura-chan. All you have to do is convince Naruto-sama on removing the barrier the soul king created around the elemental nations. That's how you can help".

"The barrier?...I-I don't think that's a good idea, Yoruichi-sensei. Removing the barrier could start up a lot of commotion, not to mention that hallows will be flooding over here because of chakra, and the Soul King is the only person who knows what will happen if a person with chakra either gets eaten by a hallow or turns into a hallow. Besides, the people of the Elemental nations aren't like regular people from around the world. They can see you guys! Imagine of a menos class Hallow dropped in Kumo, that would bring up a wide spread of panic that Naruto-kun or anyone won't be able to calm down.

"Relaaaax Sakura-chan. We have been planning for this since last year so we aren't that stupid. Kisuki and Aizen have been working on a device that will close all 5 spiritual senses, making us once again undetectable, invisible and unrecognisable to chakra users and people who use chakra. The device will be given to everyone to use when were given missions that aren't really that related to Element nation affairs, plus, it's already been tested out when Soi-chan was on a stealth mission to retrieve documents regarding the whereabouts of the sanbi and it works well! Besides Sakura-chan, we are more fast in travel then Soul Society's Gotei 13 as they use the old senkaimon to get from one place to the other. We, on the other hand, have now created higher standards of Shunpo and sonido where as I can lock onto a person's spiritual presence or signature, and shunpo over there. It's like The yondaime hokage's yellow flash, but the difference is that we don't use markers. So...will you tell him to switch it off?"

Sakura drank some of the soda, and placed the cup down as she looked at Yoruichi and asked "I get that all of you want to have the same regular duties as Soul Society's Gotei 13 does, but what if they come here? Won't that mean-

"Here is what's going to happen. When the elemental nation pops up on their world map for Earth, the energy readings will be completely off the charts, and they will most likely send someone, a captain and his or her lieutenant, to come and investigate. The sotaicho will do the same and send a message to them that this continent is completely of limits and should never return. The penalty for them coming here in the first place will be loosing a captain. If they try again, we wipe out half of their Seireitei even if they try to resist. By then, they will know not to ever fuck with us again. As for their problems, we can take them head on with no problem" said Yoruichi with a smirk on her face.

Sakura was about to speak, but felt something vibrate in the pocket of the cloak, and took it out to reveal a cell-phone(Windows Phone).

"Well, it looks like my training is over. The Moons Eye plan is starting now. Look, Yoruichi-sensei, I will try and ask him to pull the barrier down, and I'll give him the same reason you gave me on why you all want the barrier gone. He might do it, and at the same time he will most likely come here to try and confirm why you all want it gone. Good enough?". Yoruichi nodded and said to Sakura "Before you leave(taps lips with left index finger)...".

Sakura sighed, but got closer to Yoruichi's face and captured her lips in a hot kiss as she caressed the dark-skinned women's cheeks who moaned into the kissed as she parted from it with a little saliva between them...

Sakura stood up and said to Yoruichi "You are such a sucker for my kisses, Yoruichi-sensei, and I'm not even that good at kissing".

"What can I say" said Yoruichi as crossed her legs and smiled Sakura "I'm a natural subbie to my Master's wives".

Sakura giggled and eye-smiled at Yoruichi's statement, and sunk into the ground fast leaving no trail of her ever being their...

* * *

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Outside the west gate**

In the forest that was near the west gate of the Leaf Village, here we find Jiraya the toad sage dressed in his usual attire still carrying the large scroll on his back. Besides him was slender, petite, androgynous, dark tan-skinned girl dressed in blue shinobi sandals, fishnet shorts with a short apron skirt over it, white midriff shirt with fish net armour underneath, long with white armlets and a blue konoha headband tied around her right arm. The girl appears to have a heart-shaped face with brown lipstick on her lips and a little bit of make up on her cheeks, orange pupiless eyes and short spiky mint green hair. This girl is Fuu, current Seven taiils Jinchuriki of Konoha and genin.

"Well here we are! Finally back from the training trip? Are you ready to get into the swing of being a leaf shinobi, Fuu?" said Jiraya as he grinned at the girl, who eye-rolled as she responded "It's not like I can say no – ssu".

Jiraya shoulders slumped and gave Fuu an expression of a wrinkly old woman as he said to her "Two years! Two years and five months and you still won't give me just a smile! What can I do to get a reaction out of you?!"

"Jeeeeee, let me think" said Fuu as she got into a thinking pose, then looked at Jiraya with a stoic expression as she said "Throw yourself of a cliff. Maybe, juuuuust maybe, I'll even dance".

Jiraya chuckled loudly a she said "Ha! Fat chance! For I am Jiraya of the Sanin! And I bow to no women!"

"But you will smash you head into a wall a hundred times to see Tsunade-sama's tits- ssu" said Fuu with a sweat drop, making Jiraya eye-twitch with his grin looking like it was one the verge of cracking.

Jiraya and Fuu finally reached the gates and showed their IDs to the gates who let them through. Fuu looked around the village and saw Tsunade's face now on the monument next to Minato Namikaze's face and said "She finally got that done, huh? She looks super awesome- ssu".

"Being the kage of this village brings a lot of respect and dignity. And when you step down, your legacy will be remembered by those who will come after you. That monument is a great piece of history to Konoha, and one of it's most precious treasures" said Jiraya as he smiled and looked at Fuu "How about we grab some food and a drink before we go to Tsunade. We have been travelling without anything to eat since we left the Grass village".

Fuu nodded in agreement, and the both of them got into a bar as they both sat down and ordered some dango and one bottle of Sake.

"Sooooo, Jiraya. I never asked this before, but now would be a good time to ask you since were back in Konoha".

"Sure. What do you wanna know, my first female student? Is it how do I get my fresh handsome looks? How do I think of my great and charming pick up lines? Or how-

"What's your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Jiraya slightly eye-widened for a second, then sighed as he looked at Fuu and said "What brought that up, Fuu?"

"I remember the first time I came here. The one name that I kept on hearing was Naruto's name all the time. Then I heard his father is the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, who is one of your very first students. I was actually suspecting that you do have something with his son since you trained the father" said Fuu.

"Well, Fuu, you're right about me having a relationship with Naruto. Before he was born, his parents made me and Tsunade his godparents. Tsunade wasn't around to hear this, but I eventually told her after she became Hokage. On the night Minato and Kushina died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto, I swore to them both that I would take care of their son, and protect him from any harm that came his way. Unfortunately, I wasn't always there for Naruto when he grew up, and even when I was, I only saved him from the constant mob attacks he got as a kid. I was visiting the village every after 3 months to report to the sandaime of what I could gather on the Akatsuki, so spending time with him as I was supposed to was just impossible. When I finally got some time with him, I taught him how to summon, then his father's best jutsu which is the rasengan. In just a short while, I really became close to him.

But then...everything changed when he came back from that Sasuke Uchiha retrieval mission. Naruto came back with so many changes that confused me deeply. I wasn't around when he woke up, but Tsunade told to me that Naruto's personality had shifted, and he seemed to stop being the always-grin-at-everything idiot that he usually was. That didn't worry me much, but made me believe that he finally has decided to let go of his former team mate Sasuke Uchiha, and focus on himself...but I was wrong.

Naruto used his 'special forces' to defect from the village with Sakura. That...tore up a lot of people in this village. Ever since that day, Tsunade hasn't drank a single drop of sake and stopped gambling for a while. Naruto's friends were heart broken, especially Hiashi's daughter Hinata Hyuuga. One of the chunin from the Shinobi Academy stopped teaching, and retired early from his ninja duties".

Fuu eye-widened as she said "Wow...he must be really special to have that effect on people". Jiray tiredly chuckled and responded "The irony of it all is that he always was special. But now, his more invincible then special. Naruto came to me 6 months after he and Sakura defected, and told me that he never meant to harm anyone from the village, and left to protect everyone from his enemies. I didn't understand him back then, but a part of me actually trusts him for what he is doing. My relationship with Naruto is actually a relationship between Shinobi and fellow shinobi, instead of the one relationship his parents hoped for".

"Do you sometimes wish you could go back in time and change that, Jiraya?" said Fuu as she gave the sage a solemn look.

"I used to, but now I realise that maybe I just wasn't really meant to be his Godfather. According to what the toads say about him now, his values in life haven't changed, but his dreams, ambitions and his destiny have changed for the better, and for the worst. (Sigh)..."

There was a relative silence between the two as they both looked at the dango. Fuu took a bite, and swallowed it once it was chewed and said to Jiraya...

"I never knew there were people who grew up like me in the elemental nations...me and Naruto could have been friends if we met earlier...".

"(Sigh) You're right, Fuu. I guess your right. But now, any chance of that happening is gone...somehow...".

* * *

 **Amegakure No Sato...**

In a dark room that has very little light, stood 10 people all dressed in black cloaks with red cloads on them. One of the beings who has the rinnegan spoke.

" _ **It has been three years since the plans of capturing Jinchuriki was held off. Now it is time. You have your paired partners and targets. The first target will be the One tails. Is that clear, Deidara, Sasori?".**_

" _ **Whatever you say, Leader-sama. I'd like to get a crack at Sasori's cousin, Hm!"**_

" _ **For the last time, stop calling him that, Deidara"**_ said a deeper voice that belonged to a hunched back dwarf puppet. Another figure, who has some sort of weapon on his back spoke...

" _ **What about the seven tails and Nine tails? I haven't heard anyone taking those targets".**_

A short childish figure with pure crystal white eyes that have three small black rings with three tomoes in each ring, and in the center of those eyes, is a gold visible pupil spoke...

" _ **I could care less about any other Jinchuriki. Fuu and Sasuke are my prey. Anyone who has a problem will have to deal with me"**_

" _ **There you again, Uzumaki. Talking as if we're all enemies here. No one said they have a problem. You're the only person with problems"**_

" _ **Shut up, Kakazu-san"**_ said another figure that has white eyes with a little blue outlining the iris and a small black dot for pupils(Tenseigan) _**"You will insult my brother in my presence-**_

" _ **Enough! You all have your targets. Deidara, Sasori, you will contact us as soon as you have captured the Shukaku".**_

All the figures soon vanished, leaving no trace of them behind...

 _( Closing Theme Song= Porno Graffiti – Anima Rossa)_

 **+END CHAPTER+**

* * *

 **AN/: Done and dusted. Review please! And keep sending those Harem suggestions! Also, please don't be afraid to pm your thoughts on this story, and throw some story challenges if you got some for me!**


End file.
